The story of Ares
by kinarth
Summary: The stroy of Ares follows my Oc Integrity 2-293235 in the world of Anthem. First Fanfiction. Critiscism welcome but no flames. Anthem is by Ayn Rand, I do not own. T because i am paranoid.


Disclaimer: I do not own **Anthem** that is owned by Ayn Rand. I do however Integrity 2-293235 and the other hunters.

This is my one of my first fanfictions and I wrote this for a Pre-IB English 9 project.

Criticism is welcome, but flames are not. This is probably going to remain a one shot.

Original word count 1004

The Story of Ares

We are Integrity 2-293235 of the House of the Hunters. We are tasked to bring Equality 7-2521 after he violated the world council. And know with the dog at our side he will be no match for us. First though we must find his box of light and destroy it with our brothers. My blade is sharpened and we are ready for the hunt.

The hunt has begun, for we no longer stay within the warm comfort of our beds but in the cold embrace of the unknown. The council of the city has given us this job for us and our brothers bring back Equality 7-2521 to show the world council the soothsayer. For now though I believe it is time to setup camp and wait till morning to begin our quest for him

We have setup a camp in the clearing near the forests edge far from the fields of the crops. We all roll out our blankets and go to bed. For it will be a long journey tomorrow.

Today is a sad day. For the animals of the forest have eaten Intrigue 2-8202 for we have found his garments ripped and torn leading a trail out of camp. For now though we will serve in honor of our fallen brother. For now it is time to follow the hounds and catch the traitorous swine.

"My brothers, I have found the remains of a fire." cries Unity 2-295. "And so it is. And look footprints in the soil," Cries Union 2-9757. "We believe that they went that away." For look there is a broken path through the bushes." We say.

Last night was one of the greatest tragedies of the season. We were attacked by these living coils of rope, and Union 2-9757 was bitten and collapsed. But that was not our only misfortune. For as the moon slipped beneath the trees the wild dogs attacked our camp killing anything in sight for they have taken Unity 2-295 along with Fidellis 4-9241 and Semper 12-7489. We stayed upright because we are the strongest of our brothers. Now we wonder if we should find Equality 2-2521 will we kill him or join him.

After the battle we marched straight for 13 turns of the hourglass. We can now see some Mountains at the far end of a large field. We will camp up in a tree tonight for we have learned that nothing can climb a tree.

And now that mountain seems too tall to climb let alone get to, and my blade is dull. We hope that we find the soothsayer before the beasts attack again.

We had found a cave to get out of a terrible storm, but what we found begins to make us wonder if our city is flawed. In this cave we have found many things such as a nice new sword with writing that says _Mamaluke_. We have no idea what that means but I will carry it and its scabbard with along with my old sword. We have also found this item which is made of fabric but does not get wet. It resembles a patch work quilt but with no stitching.

Now that the storm has ended we will go and continue the hunt. It has been 4 seasons since we set out on this journey, and now it is time to end it. For we believe if we do not find the traitor, we will turn our blades upon ourselves to end this sorrowful journey.

It is now that we see the true path, for there it is right in front of us, steps built into this wall. But we will not be able to carry our satchels with us and only 1 sword and we must work quickly for night is soon to fall.

It is now time to hurry for we see a light in the distance when there is no moon. For, it must be the traitor who has harnessed the power of the sky. I can see he built his own house, here in the mountains, but where did he get the wood? What the!?

Good morning coos a female voice as we walk to find the sun in our face.

"Where are we?" We ask and try to rise but we cannot, for we are tied to a bed. We are sore and we cannot move our leg. For it is broken.

"Gaia, get away from him, for an injured animal is always more dangerous than an uninjured one" commands Equality 2-2521 as he enters the room. "Who are you?" They ask after the one named Gaia leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"We are Integrity 2-293235of the house of the hunters. And we are here to bring you back to face the world council." we snapped back.

"I am sorry to say this but I am not going to go back to face any more councils. I am going to stay here in m home and my name is Prometheus, not Equality 2-2521" Prometheus replied.

"Then take my sword and run me through with it." "I am sorry I will not. But if you do not want to go back to face the world council you can join me and m wife and live here with us." "We will do as you command."

"Stop that nonsense, I am not your master, I am one of your fellows. You are now a part of my family. And just a hint you are not one of all of the houses you are of one house, so you are alone. Use "I" instead of "we" now it will make you forget all of the bad memories. I will now set you free, Ares, the warrior."

And so I became Ares. We have found this powder that looks like salt but it is not salt, we call it saltpeter*. When you put it near a flame it explodes. Just think of the uses of it.

*Saltpeter it is one of the ingredients in gun powder.


End file.
